The aim of the proposed research is the analysis of data on absenteeism and turnover among nursing department personnel who worl for five voluntary, short-term, general hospitals in the Denver, Colorado metropolitan area. Nursing department personnel includes the following occupations: registered nurses, licensed practical nurses, nursing assistants, and administrators (director, unit supervisors, clerks, and so forth). The data about nursing department personnel are part of a larger study of absenteeism and turnover among all personnel in the five Denver hospitals. Data collection for the larger study are finished and the data are available for the proposed research. The proposed research is important for both practical and theoretical reasons. Practically, the research is intended to help hospitals reduce the absenteeism and turnover of their nursing department personnel, thereby increasing hospital effectiveness and productivity. Theoretically, the research will estimate a causal model of absenteeism and turnover, thereby contributing to scientific knowledge.